Drive You Home
by Kasigi Omi
Summary: A songfic. Rosiel reflects on all the torment he has put Katan through.


Notes: This song was written by Garbage and is on their third cd, beautiful garbage. Excellent cd, I suggest you buy it. Rosiel and Katan are not mine, though to have them as pets.well. yeah. Anyway, enjoy!  
  
  
  
Drive You Home  
  
Katan watched impassively as Kira picked up the unconscious body of Setsuna and walked away. Rosiel's latest attempt to awaken Alexiel had failed. Rosiel-sama would not be pleased.  
  
Rosiel, meanwhile, was watching his dear cherub. He knew Katan didn't approve of what he was doing, but he still continued to follow him.  
  
I It's funny how, even now, you still support me after all of the things that I've doneI  
  
They were standing in the shadows of an alley, surrounded by the dead bodies of all those Rosiel had turned into mindless golems. Katan hated being around dead bodies. He always had. He was just too good and pure to deal with it.  
  
Rosiel knew that Katan wanted to leave, but the cherub didn't say a word about it, waiting instead until Rosiel said they could go.  
  
I You're so good to me, waiting patiently I  
  
"Katan?" Rosiel said suddenly.  
  
"Hai, Rosiel-sama?" Katan asked, preparing to bow before him. With an impatient gesture, Rosiel made it clear that he should remain standing.  
  
"How do you think I feel for you?"  
  
This question caught Katan off guard. Rosiel could tell by the stunned look in Katan's eyes, and the faint blush that stained the smooth cheeks for a mere fraction of a moment.  
  
"I- I don't know, Rosiel-sama," Katan confessed.  
  
For some reason, that stung Rosiel.  
  
I And isn't it sad that you still have to ask if I care? I  
  
"Can't you tell?" he snapped. Katan simply looked away.  
  
I I never said I was perfect I  
  
"Sometimes I may neglect to tell you," Rosiel finally conceded. "I forget things."  
  
Katan shook his head. "No. It doesn't matter. You're perfection." Rosiel smiled bitterly as Katan pressed on. "And you are beautiful."  
  
"Oh, Katan." Rosiel flung himself at Katan, reveling in the feel of those strong arms holding him. "Let's go home."  
  
"Hai, Rosiel-sama."  
  
I But I can take you away I  
  
  
  
Three nights later, Rosiel was highly agitated. Katan assumed it had something to do with Alexiel. However, Rosiel's real problem had to do with how he had been treating Katan lately.  
  
After his last attempt on Setsuna, Rosiel found himself in the midst of a period of lucidity. Things were coming clear to him, and he was realizing all the cruel things he had done and said to his one true devoted follower.  
  
I Walk on shells tonightI  
  
"Is there anything I can get for you, Rosiel-sama?" Katan asked politely.  
  
Hearing Katan address him in such a subservient manner only served to remind Rosiel of the wrongs he had done to him, so he reacted rather harshly.  
  
"No. Leave me," he spat, glaring at Katan. He would have had to have been blind to have missed the hurt that flashed in Katan's eyes, right before he turned and hurried away.  
  
"And there I go, driving him away again," Rosiel sighed, turning from the door to rest his forehead against the cool glass of the window.  
  
I Cant' do right tonight. And you can't say a word cause I leap down your throat, so uptight am I I  
  
"Oh, Katan," Rosiel murmured, eyes closed. "I'm not nearly as wonderful as you think I am, but.,"  
  
I I never said I was perfectI  
  
He smiled slightly. "I am glad you still follow me."  
  
I But I can drive you home I  
  
  
  
It wasn't more than two days later that the insanity began reappearing. He fought it, which often gave him a headache. The last thing he wanted to do was revert to his insane self again. He loved Katan too much to want to hurt him like that any more.  
  
Frankly, every time he even thought of Katan, he went on a guilt trip.  
  
I I got down on myself, working too hard. Driving myself to death trying to beat out the faults in my head. I  
  
With a low moan, Rosiel began tugging on his hair, hard. Katan, who had been watching, was instantly by his side, gently comforting him.  
  
Rosiel leaned against him. "I've ruined everything I've touched, Katan," he confided.  
  
"That's not true, Rosiel-sama," Katan argued, sounding for all the world as if he actually believed it.  
  
I What a mess I've made. Sure we all make mistakes, but they see me so large that they think I'm immune to the pain I  
  
"Please, forgive me, Katan," Rosiel whispered, slumping to the floor and pulling Katan with him.  
  
I I'm praying for a miracle I  
  
"Forgive you for what, Rosiel-sama?"  
  
"For hurting you."  
  
"Rosiel-sama."  
  
I But I won't hold my breath I  
  
"Nevermind. I can't expect you to forgive me for all that I've put you through." Rosiel shook his head sadly, where it was buried in Katan's shoulder.  
  
I I never said I was perfect I  
  
"Rosiel-sama."  
  
Something in the way Katan said it, made Rosiel lean back and look up at him.  
  
"I was never angry at you. There is nothing to forgive."  
  
"My darling, Katan," Rosiel smiled through his tears, then pulled him down for a gentle kiss.  
  
I But you can drive me home I 


End file.
